numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/i guess it's movesets
Boss Fights *Chuck the Clucker **'Phase 1' (6/6 to 5/6) ***'Egg Cracker': Poops out eggs as he bounces to the other side; these eggs hatch into other damaging eggs. He can also damage you if he manages to land on you! ***'Hatch-elor': Grabs a gigantic egg and throws it. The gigantic egg flings out some random common enemies, but will always contain a Bumpety Bomb which must be flung at Chuck to damage him. ***'Soccer Chicken': While he's preparing for Egg Cracker, he kicks eggs towards you. Sometimes, they are red, and they home on you. ***'Eggitu': If not hurt after 3 Egg Crackers, he does an even harsher attack where he attempts to swoop attack you, all while pooping eggs out which hatch into bigger eggs. **'Phase 2' (4/6 to 3/6) ***'Egg Cracker': Same, but he poops out even more eggs, and repeats this two times. Also, it ends with a growing shockwave. ***'Flocky Wave': Jumps up, starts spinning around, and throws out a ton of feathers which can be destroyed with about anything, even the weakest of things. ***'Hatch-elor': This time, THREE medium-sized eggs which bounce around! Also, he takes two Bumpety Bombs to knock off. ***'Soccer Chicken +': Now with explosive eggs! And worse, faster eggs (which at least have an indicator of where they're going to fly off to)! ***'Eggitu': Same, but it doesn't happen after 6 Egg Crackers. And it's much more harsher. **'Phase 3' (2/6 to 1/6) ***'Egg Cracker': Same as before, but it poops out even more eggs and causes mini-shockwaves, and when Chuck turns around he throws two homing eggs towards you. Also, creates a mini-glowing shockwave when he turns around, and at the end, a gigantic growing shockwave with another growing shockwave. HO BOY! ***'Eggitu': Now does it after Egg Cracker, he throws out tons of small eggs which hatch into absolutely nothing, but have a 50% chance to hatch into a delicious egg. ***'Flocky Wave': It's much more harsher, as the patterns are so erratic, it's so unpredictable! Also, they take three hits to destroy, with each hit making it fast. Don't worry, they only have 0.01 invincibility frames. ***'Hatch-elor': Five small eggs which leave a fire puddle AND explode into three enemies. Devastating, isn't it? Takes three Bob-Ombs to blow up, and that's a pretty easy thing to find. ***'Soccer Chicken Ω': At absolute hyper speed, kicks a ton of eggs towards you. Also, all of them are exploding eggs. And they are super fast. And quite predictable. **'Damage Relief': When hurt, he encases himself in an egg and bounces back to the other side, hatching into... urr, Hariet's hat? Whatever, it flings out eggs. In Phase 2, the eggs hatch into a fire puddle. In Phase 3, two eggs are released! Also, when he's brought down a hit point, restore 50% of your damage. Characters *'Whala' **Neutral B: Sprixie Arcane! **Side B: Palette Charge **Down B: Chroma Coded **Up B: Pigment Elevation **Diagonal B: Dye-ing Shots **Shield B: Hue Counter **Final Smash: It's Always Fairy Weather Category:Blog posts